1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of cloud computing ecosystems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to intelligent route management for communications among entities in a diverse ecosystem.
2. Background Information
Cloud computing resources are currently provided by cloud computing resource providers as an independent service to a variety of customers. The customers may access cloud computing resources, such as memory and processing capacity in data centers, via public communication networks. The customers may contract with the communication network service provider(s) separately from the cloud computing resource provider(s).